Tuya
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Ino lo conocía, conocía todas sus expresiones, pero en ese momento no podía descifrar que estaba pasando, no podía leer su mirada.


Los personajes que aparecen aquí, no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la trama es mía.

Capítulo único

Y ella sonrió cuando observó sus ojos claros, como dos lagunas oscurecidas por el clima, esperaba que en algún momento de ellas salieran un par de cocodrilos, no le sorprendería, a pesar de lo retorcido que era el pensamiento. Porque su mirada era tan profunda y perfecta que se podría perder allí para siempre.

Adoraba la forma en la que hacían más pequeños cuando sonreía o se disgustaba, pero en aquel momento sólo estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente a la nada. El pavimento mojado dejaba relucir el reflejo de los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad por la avenida, sin embargo su mirada no captaba dicho espectáculo.

—¿Estás bien? —No pudo evitar preocuparse y apretó su mano en un gesto consolador. Naruto se tensó, su columna se enderezó como si una corriente eléctrica la atravesara, y ella se sobresaltó.

—Sí.

No quiso indagar más y volteó su rostro nuevamente a la avenida. No era primera vez que algo así sucedía. Ya nada era lo mismo y ella podía notarlo. Estaba enamorada, no ciega. Se mordió el labio, tratando de apaciguar el revoltijo que su estómago era, y soltó un suspiro amargo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Volvió a preguntar, no podía evitarlo.

—Lo estoy.

Le sonrió, y fue su turno de tensarse, la sonrisa era aquella que dedicaba a las personas molestas, a los que lo ponían incómodo, y de los que quería deshacerse. Soltó su mano discretamente y se sentó derecha. El transporte llegó sin que pudieran intercambiar más palabras y se sentaron en un lugar bastante alejado de las personas. Generalmente él le permitía tomar el lugar de la ventana, pero esa vez no lo hizo.

No le tomó la mano.

No le mostró sus dientes en aquella sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

Ni siquiera la miró.

El gorro de lana que le había regalado el mes anterior reposaba en su cabeza, cubriendo su cabello rubio, la chaqueta lo hacía verse más grande de lo que ya era, y terriblemente guapo. Fue consiente de las miradas que todas las chicas que subían al bus le dirigían, fue terriblemente consiente de lo guapo que él era.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba, el porqué de tanta frialdad.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, tomaron la mesa que siempre ocupaban, pidieron lo que siempre pedían, pero todo estaba rodeado de una capa gigante de tensión, tanta que podía cortarse con una tijera. Carraspeó mientras que metía a su boca un trozo de pie de limón.

Naruto alzó la mirada y sus ojos denotaban algo parecido a la indiferencia. Ino lo conocía, conocía todas sus expresiones, pero en ese momento no podía descifrar que estaba pasando, no podía leer su mirada. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo y continuó comiendo.

En un momento específico, él se quitó el gorro de lana y exhaló una nube de vaho que desapareció enseguida. Tragó grueso.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Asintió con la cabeza, y clavó su mirada en el soufflé de chocolate que descansaba frente a él.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Querías? —Inquirió curiosa, observándolo ahora a los ojos.

—Quería… Quiero. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nosotros. —Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando él evitó su mirada.

—Está bien… ¿Qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero que terminemos.

—Oh, ya veo. —Su voz se quebró en su garganta.

Sintió como sus ojos se inundaban, y las lágrimas empezaban a fluir.

—No llores, por favor.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué? —Secó su cara con manos trémulas, y mordió su labio nuevamente. A ese paso, sangraría.

—Es por tu bien. —Lo observó sacudirse el cabello con nerviosismo—. Te engañé.

Sintió que su corazón se desquebrajaba en pedazos. Pedazos pequeños y arenosos. No pudo evitar el sollozo desconsolado que salió de su garganta. Diferentes personas en otras mesas voltearon a verlos, y algunos negaron con la cabeza. Comenzó a jugar con el tenedor de plástico y el dulce que reposaba frente a ella, tratando de ignorar los espasmos que recorrían todo su organismo.

—¿Con… —Carraspeó como pudo, evitando que su voz se quebrara cada vez más—, con quién?

—Eso no es importante. —Él trató de alcanzar sus manos sobre la mesa, sin embargo ella las quitó antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlas.

—Lo es para mí.

—Fue con una amiga, no la conoces. —Su voz se hizo más profunda al pronunciar esas palabras, como si recordarla lo hiciera volverse más serio, más maduro.

—¿Estarás con ella? —Ella asintió mecánicamente, sintiendo como su mandíbula temblaba sin control, cubrió su boca con la mano, tratando de ahogar un gemido de dolor.

—Sí.

Y eso fue todo. Su llanto se acrecentó y los espasmos volvieron. Sonidos inentendibles salían de su garganta, y los gemidos se ahogaban en su boca.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

—Yo… Supongo que te deseo lo mejor del mundo… Mereces ser feliz.

Sin decir más, salió corriendo, sin rumbo fijo, por las frías calles cubiertas de nieve. Su llanto producía nubes considerables de vaho que la golpeaban en el rostro, sus lágrimas se enfriaban y congelaban con rapidez. Sentía la cara arder, los ojos doler, y su mirada nublada no la dejaba avanzar.

Cayó sin previo aviso, estrellándose contra una mullida capa de nieve, y siguió llorando sin poder ponerse de pie.

Al final, se había enamorado sola.

Lloró por horas en aquel lugar, sintiendo la desdicha e infelicidad embargarla. No fue a buscarla, no fue a saber si estaba bien. Y eso le dolía en el alma. Las personas pasaban y la observaban ahogarse en su miseria, algunos le ofrecían ayuda, otros simplemente pasaban de largo, ignorando su enrojecido rostro, su desordenado cabello y su mojada ropa.

—¿Ino? Dios santo, Ino. —Aquella persona que la conocía se arrodilló a su lado y puso su chaqueta con rapidez en sus hombros. Tiritaba de frío y por el llanto que aún se dejaba oír en su lastimada garganta.

—Terminó conmigo, Sakura, terminó conmigo por otra persona. —Su tono de voz fue tan infeliz, y estaba tan roto. Sakura sólo la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de infundirle ánimos a su amiga.

Todos sabían lo enamorada que se encontraba de él, y la entrega con la que mantuvo su relación, su mundo había girado alrededor de él desde el principio. Se había convertido en sus sueños y ganas de vivir, en su principio y su final, en lo más maravilloso que jamás pudo sentir. Le había entregado, felizmente, tres años de su vida, y todo había terminado en una conversación de menos de diez minutos.

Sakura la llevó a casa, la ayudó a cambiarse, secó su cabello, y le dio una taza de chocolate caliente. La mirada de Ino se encontraba perdida en el infinito, y eso era terriblemente preocupante.

—Cerda, ¿Quieres contarme? —Ella negó, sin apartar su mirada de la nada. Sakura frunció el ceño y se alejó.

Llamó con rapidez a Hinata y le comentó lo sucedido. Hinata llegó allí tan rápido como pudo, y se sentó a abrazar a Ino, mientras Sakura se alejaba a la cocina.

—¿Qué coño hiciste? —El desprecio en su voz fue tajante cuando él atendió la llamada.

—Yo…

—¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerle algo así? Sabiendo lo mucho que ella te ama, eres un maldito mal nacido, imbécil de mierda.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, yo…

—En tu vida vuelvas a decirme Sakura-chan, Naruto. Esto es despreciable.

Colgó con impotencia y sintió como sus ojos se inundaban al ver a Ino. Se miraba tan vacía, tan solitaria y triste, tan pequeña.

Se unió al abrazo grupal, y la escuchó sollozar, y sin poder evitarlo, todas rompieron en un llanto unido y fraternal.

Nada volvió a ser normal los días siguientes, si bien, nunca la dejaban sola, siempre podían escucharla llorar en los rincones, donde creía fielmente que nadie la oía. Aquel llanto tan desgarrador, que hacía que su rostro luciera como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de sus órbitas.

Un día, el teléfono sonó, pero ella se encontraba sola. Sakura y Hinata estaban en sus clases matutinas, sin embargo ella había faltado, porque no encontraba su alma para poder salir de aquel lugar.

Atendió con la vocecilla que le quedaba después de llorar por horas, y la voz profunda que la recibió la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

No le odiaba, al parecer, le amaba más que antes, quería volver a sentirlo cerca, oír su voz todos los días, recibir sus mensajes de buenos días, escuchar sus "Te amo" en susurros directos a su oreja.

—Hey, tú. ¿Cómo estás?

Se ahogó con su propio oxígeno. ¿Qué responder? "Ah, hola, estoy destruida, gracias por preguntar".

—Bien… ¿Tú?

—Bastante bien. —Escuchó como su tono se reducía en una octava, relajándose.

—Me alegro.

—¿Qué tal los estudios? No sé de ti desde hace más de un mes.

—Supongo que están bien. ¿Tú?

Sólo podía regresar la pregunta. Ya sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban en lagunas azules, que no tardarían en desbordarse.

—Excelente.

—Me alegro. —Mordió su labio, reprimiendo un sollozo fúnebre y triste.

—Eh, llamaba para decirte que mamá quiere almorzar contigo.

—¿Tu madre? —Caminaba por toda la estancia tratando de evitar llorar desconsoladamente.

—Sí… Bueno, ella no lo sabe aún…

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Colgó con rapidez y se dejó caer al piso. Lloró como el primer día, lloró desconsoladamente por horas mientras el teléfono sonaba unas cuantas veces más, hasta quedar en silencio por completo.

Pasaron los meses, y la desdicha se redujo a un dolor sordo en el fondo de su cabeza. Su corazón estaba destrozado, y de alguna manera había aprendido a ignorarlo, ignorar el hecho de que ya nada tenía sentido, y la vida no tenía sabor.

Todo se redujo a una monótona rutina, siempre lo mismo. No había vuelto a saber de él, y lo agradecía. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio en la calle, su corazón se agitó con terrible premura. Quiso correr hacia él y saltarle encima, besarle hasta asfixiarse, y abrazarle hasta que su rostro se volviera púrpura. Pero todo se detuvo cuando lo vio de la mano con una chica extraña, sintió que lo que quedaba de su corazón, se quebró con retorcida facilidad. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, apreciando las ventajas de ser pequeña, y los observó alejarse. Alejarse con su vida.

Pasaron algunos años. Años en los que sus estudios fueron lo más importante, y su vida social se había ido al olvido. Sus amigas seguían ahí, apoyándola en todo, tratando de encontrarle una cita, pero el recuerdo seguía latente, aunque ella lo negara rotundamente.

Estaba sentada, tomándose un café latte, cuando lo observó a lo lejos. Se sonrojó al notar lo guapo que era, y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho al verlo. De superarlo, lo había hecho, que se lo creyera, era otra cosa. Trató de evitar que la viera. Con ferviente pasión. Sin embargo no lo logró.

Los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, la alzó en brazos, provocando que el café fuera presionado con violencia y derramado entre ellos.

—Dios santo. Lo lamento. —Su cara debía encontrarse tan roja que podía hacerle una competencia muy justa a una manzana.

—No importa, no importa. Maldición tenía años sin verte. Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.

—Oh, si, bueno… Igual tú. Quiero decir, te ves bien… Igual que siempre. —Él sonrió.

Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago explotar. Era esa sonrisa, su sonrisa. La sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella en aquel tiempo.

Dios, si que lo extrañaba, parecía que no hubiese pasado un solo día desde que todo se había acabado, seguía sintiendo lo que sintió cada vez que él le sonreía de aquella manera. Seguía terriblemente enamorada de él. Desde el principio hasta el final.

—¿Cómos has estado? —Acarició su rostro con dulzura y ella sólo pudo aferrarse a ese contacto, se sentía tan bien el contacto de él con su piel.

—Bastante bien, ¿y tú? —Mintió. Le sonrió lentamente, sintiéndose a gusto con él.

—Muy bien. Me casaré en mayo.

Sintió la bilis acumularse en su garganta. Se casaría.

—Oh, dios mío. Felicidades. —Salió tan natural que le dieron náuseas, se había vuelto una experta en fingir.

Sin embargo, observó la decepción acumularse en sus ojos lentamente. No lo entendía.

—¿Con aquella chica?

—Sí.

—De verdad, muchas felicidades. Debo irme ahora. Fue un gusto enorme verte. —Sonrió con suavidad y comenzó a alejarse, con su chaqueta goteando café.

—¡Eh, Ino! —Ella se volteó rápidamente, con una sonrisa aun en el rostro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Conservas el mismos número?

—Sí.

Continuó caminando, y cuando llegó a casa procedió a desbloquearlo, porque sí, sus amigas lo habían bloqueado de sus contactos.

Después de allí, todo fueron mensajes y llamadas, largas llamadas que podían durar horas y horas. Se reunieron varias veces, aunque Hinata y Sakura odiaban cuando sonreía a la pantalla y sabían que era él quien lo provocaba.

—Me dijiste una vez que siempre serías mía…

—Lo recuerdo. Nunca te mentí. —Ocultó su rostro en la taza de café que bebía.

—¿Eres mía aún? —Ella observó hacia otro lado y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. La sinceridad nunca había sido tan dolorosa como en aquel instante.

Sintió que la besaban con brusquedad.

Sintió aquel sabor tan característico de aquella boca que adoraba, y se perdió en las sensaciones le que producía.

Lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de él nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo. Se separó de ella y las secó con delicadeza. Sonriendo tiernamente.

—Te amo, Ino.

—Te amo, Naruto.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal han estado? Tenía siglos sin pasar por aquí.

Quiero aclarar que el terrible OC es entendible porque Ino está terriblemente enamorada. Cualquiera que lo haya estado entenderá todos los sentimientos que ella tuvo. Yo lo estoy y la comprendo. Así que, discúlpenme, pero así llegó a mi cabeza.

Realmente espero que les guste.

Sin más que añadir, un beso.

Lunática.


End file.
